The Dragon Shut his Eye
by TheAnomally
Summary: This takes place in the fight in the class room where Maya is made to be bait to unleash the monster dragon eye in Shin. This shows she was smart then and knew the stakes plus there is NO way in Hades I would let Shin die in Mana's arms...ick ick...trampy deceiver!


The Dragon shut his Eye.

By TheAnomally

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. OH geez but do I really LOVE this Anime…wish they had done more…the manga is PHENOMINAL! MAYA is AWESOME!

Maya Natsume worked to pull herself to her feet; her muscles would not respond. She needed to move before more people got killed; the guy in the blue and yellow silks had stunned her with electricity. Now he lay screaming on the floor, blood pooling swiftly under him.

"Emi don't!" Maya tried to yell.

Maya could not even utter a squeak, like her muscles her vocal chords had seized up temporarily. She knew Emi Isuzu was scared, and that was apparent. Shin was advancing on her his eye glowing blood red, and she knew what Emi's response would be. When it came to fight or flight, most of the more skilled fighters of the academy would pick fight. Maya could tell by the way Emi was holding herself that she was preparing an assault. Emi was an expert in assassination and hidden weapons, and now she was going to tempt fate. Maya lifted herself on to her knees and tried to find the strength to stand. It did no good though as Maya looked up as Emi screamed. Shin had caught her knives and thrown them back at her with impeccable accuracy. The dragon was roaring happily as Shin impaled Emi on her own knives; He was stepping on the knife in Emi's arm driving it in deeper.

"BROTHER STOP!" She cried as hot tears stung her cheeks.

He actually stopped and turned towards her, the red glow in his eye faded. It had always been like that, Maya seemed to be the only one that could calm Shin when ever the Dragon's Eye drove him insane. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she was the only one that visited him, after their Parents had locked him in that underground dungeon. Eight year old Maya had nothing but love for her older bother, and she knew it was her fault that he was in that dungeon. She had been entrusted with the Reiki, told to let no one touch it, and she had not full filled her duties. How many more people would have to pay for her naiveté? Maya closed her eyes relieved that Shin had stopped, but then the door slid open and Mitsuomi came dashing into the room.

As a child Maya loved no one else but her big brother. He was always saying strange and scary things. Despite all that she had strived to be the light that would illuminate his consuming darkness. To her, Shin was more then just her older brother, he needed her help, and in turn he was her protector. No one ever bothered her thanks to Shin, but she only ever saw him as an older sibling and protector.

When she grew up and became much more than the little girl in the summer kimono she began to resent that protection. It was her fault that it had come to this, Reiki had driven Shin insane, just like before. As the scabbard for Reiki it was her duty to sheath the madness the sword would cause until its true wielder was born. She had resented that until now, upon seeing the REAL destruction her brother's uncontrolled dragon's eye power. The screams of everyone in that classroom would haunt her for many eternities, or at least it would seem that way.

Little sisters' love and crushes on their big brothers would soon wilt making way for romance with non-family members. Mitsuomi was that person, the first person to rise above Shin's fearful tyranny of her heart. To her, he was important, he made her heart flutter. The second time she met him she knew he was destined to be her fiancé. It was only a short time after that she knew Mitsuomi broke her heart by sleeping continuously with her brother's girl friend Mana. Anyone with ears at the school had known those two were having sexual trysts after school in the older class room buildings. Maya had been such a fool there was no way she was going to share in on Mana's conniving sloppy seconds.

"NO!" was all she could think as that blood red glow returned.

Mitsuomi had slept repeatedly with Mana, and of all the people to try to stop Shin she had brought him. It was really insulting, but Maya's woman's intuition had told her all along. Despite this betrayal, she could not allow anyone else to suffer. She buried her pain, and willed her limbs to move.

"_Dammit Maya you are a Natsume, albeit the black sheep of the clan, all your life you've been told you're weak, and in need of protection! BULLSHIT you are the most powerful of the family it is YOU who decides who will and will not wield the Reiki, it is YOU who allows the Dragon's Eye to be unleashed!_" A nagging voice in Maya's brain shouted at her. "_Get your big bust up and DO something before you allow this curse to go further!_" the voice continued willing her to go.

She knew the lessons; big bossy brother had drilled them into her mind day after day. Drawing in a deep breath she let the Ki loose to massage and reinvigorate her stunned muscles. She had been practicing to perform an ability that would even stun big brother, but now it would have to be put on hold so she could do something more important.

"_Get up!_" She screamed to herself. "_Move now before this is allowed to get worse; it is all your fault MAYA and now you have to make amends!_" That voice was her own and she knew what she must do.

Finding her legs she rose up and grabbed Mitsuomi's arm and sung him around; so deep into his momentum towards Shin, it was easy to change his trajectory.

"NOOOOOOO….!" She called out, the shout was for Mitsuomi but moreover it was for Shin.

Mitsuomi should only utter an odd noise as he found himself in a odd spin; he was so focused on Shin that he hadn't seen this coming.

Maya's side had taken the place of Mitsuomi's and Shin could only watch as the accelerated Ki build up formed into twisted dragons snakes on his sisters midsection. Her sapphire blue eye wet with tears gazed forgivingly into Shin's. There was no noise to accompany the force that exploded throwing Maya into the wall of the dojo. The only sound to follow was that of the wood in the floor and walls splintering. There was a resounded gasp as Maya rolled on the floor with a dead thump; even Mana had to gulp as she hesitated. She then remembered her medical training; there would be no way Maya would survive such a powerful hit. She had no training, no enforcement from the executive committee she had nothing. Mana shakily ran her hands over the busty girl's form.

MAYA! Shin screamed and tried to rush forward.

He was stopped by Bunshichi, Turd-boy and the other members of the Juken Club; there was nothing he could do for her. Mana ignored the twinge of jealousy as she tried to analyze Maya's predicament. She tried to be fare it had been Maya that had saved Emi's life; Maya had always been the only one that could calm Shin's power. That's why the Takayanagi family was trying to drive them apart.

Mana thought though. "_How it easy it would be to eliminate her now; with her gone competition for Shin's love would be determined._"

This was not Mana's way she may be a conniving seductress, a liar, and a fake but she was no murderess. Shin was no fool either there would be no way to easily drive a needle into Maya's heart or brain with out Shin knowing; even now his dragon eye was seeing the future so it would be safer for her to heal the girl. Mana could only hang her head as she knew her diagnosis was grim. Her head drooped, she had wanted Maya gone, but not like this not in this way. Her thoughts were interrupted by Maya's slender hand grabbing her wrist. The bones in Mana's wrist ground together as her hands were forced away.

Mana hissed. "IICH!" in her mind she was wondering when Maya had gotten so physically strong.

Everyone was stunned as Maya twitched and slowly got to her feet; it was in that instance her whole bodacious form trembled and she shrunk into her eight year old form. Hanging off her in raggy fashion were her own torn clothes; mini Maya released Mana and gathered the clothes to her the best she could. On her chest appeared a strange blob it was dark like a deep bruise; mini Maya looked at the mark and then looked back at her brother. Maya's sapphire blue eyes dove deeply into Shin's own red eye, and in an instant the reverted to his natural brown hue.

"Look Oniue, look what you did…." Maya said dreamily; she had a smile on her face she ran her tiny fingers over the wound.

With that Chibi Maya sank to her knees and sagged against Mana,

Breaking free of Bunshichi and turb-boy Shin gathered Maya into his arms and cradled her small form lovingly. This was what he had been trying to avoid all these years; he had never wanted her to see this side of him. Thanks to his alliance to the Takayanagi family; not only had she been assaulted, he had been driven to kill a friend, but most impoirtantly she had witness him in full destructive mode. All around the brother sister duo laid twisted bodies; some were corpses but most were screaming in agony.

Shin held his sister tightly. "Maya, it's my fault.

Tears freely streamed from Shin's eye; even the unseen eye under the patch. Those sensitive enough could see Shin's powers being nullified by Maya's presence. To those with senses able to detect tragedy would know that until their dying day Shin and Maya would be bound to one another. Those who could detect the power, would see the dragon virus eating away at Shin's soul actually being devoured by Maya's loving heart.


End file.
